


Coherence

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sexy Times, domestic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is having trouble finishing his thesis. Luckily Erik holds the key to clearing his head. Generally by fucking him. Mostly PWP but some tiny plot with established relationships stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coherence

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very sorry but this story is completely unbetaed. I try but my grammar is terrible on good days. I’m looking for an XMen beta if anyone is interested!!

Charles let out a frustrated sigh rubbing at his eyes trying unhelpfully to get rid of their grainy feeling. He frowned at the blinking cursor in front of him, hands back to resting on the keyboard. He’d been working on the paragraph in front of him for the last half hour and it was fighting him. He normally wouldn’t be stressing over one awkward paragraph but the deadline for thesis formatting drafts was in two days and he was still trying to sum up his discussion of the data and the conclusions, not to mention actually fixing his half assed attempt at formatting. 

He found himself staring into the white space of the word document five minutes later and convinced himself easily he needed a break. He’d try food first he decided. He stood and picked his way through his journal articles and Erik’s engineering projects laid out haphazardly across the living room as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Maybe he’d be able to wrestle that paragraph into something presentable after a sandwich. But when he searched the kitchen for bread he realized they hadn’t been to the grocery store in two weeks. At best he could put pickles on a tortilla shell, but the idea kind of repulsed him. The last two weeks of the semester always tended to be hectic and they’d been ordering in.

He opened the fridge hoping for pizza leftovers but forgot Erik had eaten what was left of them before he left for work. So he found nothing but beer, mayo, and more pickles. He eyed the Monster energy drink Erik had left in the fridge but passed it up for the last Powerade. He chugged half of it as he sat back down at his desk. Words still weren’t forming in his head ten minutes later so he gave up and walked towards their bedroom. 

He promised himself twenty minutes and set an alarm on his phone it was only nine pm but he’d hardly gotten more than six hours of sleep the last two nights it was no wonder he was struggling at the moment. Besides Erik would be home soon and then he’d be able to employ his tried and true method to get his ideas in order and for him it worked better than food or sleep. Sex, or rather sex with Erik.

For Charles he had brilliant clarity after sex, or most of the time, and after he could hammer out pages with no problem. Erik claimed: from his earth shatter orgasms came earth shattering coherence. In Charles opinion, the jury was still out but all he knew it that it worked. It was how he’d managed to get through his literature review and Erik had hardly minded. 

As he texted Erik that he'd need ‘help” on his ‘discussion section’ when he got home, he entered the bedroom. He shrugged out of his sweatpants and sweatshirt so he could sleep in his boxers and Erik’s MIT t-shirt. He tossed his phone onto the cheep plyboard nightstand and passed out face first across the bed.

\--

Charles hazily heard his phone alarm go off like he always did when he never got enough sleep but it was turned off abruptly and movement in the room. Charles let out a grumpy ‘hmm’ wishing for five or maybe a hundred and sixty more minutes as he struggled to gain enough motivation to actually move. He felt a warm hand then, on his chilled calf. As it slowly slid up his thigh Charles sighed. The hand continued up and sneaked underneath the leg hole of his thin cotton boxers. The hand kneaded his ass gently at first but grew firm when Charles 'hmm' turned happy. He attempted to turn over but he was soon being covered by Erik’s warm body as he draped it over half of Charles back. 

He felt warm lips kissing the back of his neck and then along his jaw. Charles hadn’t realized how chilled he’d been sleeping above the covers until he had Erik above him. Lips kissed his closed eye lid. He opened them then, the grainy feeling was still present but bearable. Erik’s face was lying on the bed in front of him 

“Hi,” Charles said. Knowing it sounds tired but there was nothing for that. Erik frowned and the hand kneading his ass stopped and withdrew. He felt a little colder from its absence with the lingering heat of Erik’s hand. 

“Maybe you should just sleep. Wake up early and finish tomorrow?” Erik did his best to make it sound like a suggestion but it still sounded a lot more like instruction. Charles breathed deep smelling Erik’s cologne, sweat, and the faint smell of metallics which seemed to cling to Erik’s skin and follow him home from his welding job. Charles released the air through his nose slowly. 

“As much as I want to, you know I have to finish by Friday, or I don’t graduate this semester.” His thesis defense was already scheduled; he was literally twenty to twenty-five pages and a formatting check away from getting his Masters’ at Harvard. They’d had this talk before. Erik still had a semester before he graduated from MIT. Charles had a full ride to Oxford for their spring term and Erik would follow and start at Cambridge in the fall to get his own graduate degree. Charles couldn’t pass up a full ride because he hadn’t come into his inheritance yet and his stepfather was refusing to pay for Charles college.

“I know,” Erik said resigned. Charles knew it was more to do with the four months they’d be separated next semester than anything else. He snuggled closer and tried to kiss the apprehensive look from Erik’s face. 

“We still have four weeks and Hanukkah, Christmas, and New Years together.” Charles said smiling. “Now please, are you going to fuck some coherence into me or what.” He smiled feeling a little more energized now. Erik smiled toothily and Charles felt the hand return to his ass digging into his boxer from the top of his waist band. Erik kissed him roughly as he maneuvered Charles into an upright position, worked his boxers off and then into his lap. Charles boxers where tossed over the bed, Erik kept the MIT shirt on.

Erik was still far too dressed and Charles undid his belt. Erik had to crane his neck up to kiss him now, Erik’s tongue was all too eager to explore his mouth. Kneeling over Erik’s lap he managed to get the belt undone. He pushed Erik’s jeans and briefs down as much as he could before Erik had to lean back to lift his hips to wiggle out of them. Erik’s shirt quickly joined the pile as Charles returned to Erik’s lap, knees straddling Erik’s hips. He kissed down Erik's arms, around Erik’s shoulders, a hand running threw Erik’s hair. Erik’s hands roaming and stroking his lower back and underneath the shirt. 

Charles felt Erik’s hands return to kneading his ass then. Charles unceremoniously tossed the shirt away feeling overheated and confined. He kissed down into Erik’s month, his turn to explore Erik with his tongue. But he broke away gasping against Erik’s mouth as Erik ran a dry finger across his hole. He held onto Erik’s shoulders as he bucked into Erik’s stomach as he continued to stroke his dry entrance. Erik chuckled and Charles pushed Erik onto his back. He took Erik’s cock and slipped it between Charles legs and cheeks, teasing him. Charles undulated his ass back and forth slowly against Erik’s leaking erection, Erik’s pre-cum the only thing helping the slide along his entrance. 

Erik growled and gripped Charles knees firmly trying not to buck up into him. Charles paused a moment and tried to relax as Erik’s large leaking tip rested against his opening. He reached behind him and pressed the tip up against his entrance. There was no way to take him dry but he loved seeing Erik’s control dissolve as he bucked up uncontrollably. They both moaned as tip caught on Charles rim of muscle. 

“Oh God.” He wasn’t sure which one of them said it but Charles found their rolls reverse looking up at the ceiling. Erik spread Charles knees apart ass in the air as he thrust his cock along Charles crack, letting the length slide down across his opening. Charles whimpered trying to relax and cried out when the tip caught against his opening again. 

“Shit,” Erik said and tried to move away but Charles clamped his legs around his waist, for a second not wanting him to leave. 

“One second, jeez!” Erik said clumsily reaching for the ever present lube and condom on the nightstand. Charles relaxed his legs from Erik’s waist when he brought back the lube. Erik bent over to kiss him hungrily and felt two slick fingers enter him, stretching. He relaxed as best he could after the first clench and the fingers worked him open. They weren’t going slow anymore. Erik’s fingers disappeared for a second but returned with a third and Charles couldn’t help throwing his head back and groan when Erik crooked his fingers up finding that little knot of nerves and stroked. 

“Now, please now.” Charles panted and Erik pulled up from his attentions on Charles neck and ass to slide on a condom and lube up. It was easy for Charles to relax now and let Erik slide in fully, albeit slowly. Once he was fully inside Charles tightening his legs around Erik’s waist, not wanting him to move yet. He loved the first slide home of Erik’s cock inside him, claiming him, owning him. After a few moments of cherishing the feeling Charles rhythmically clenches experimentally around Erik’s cock and he gasped as Erik uncontrollably bucks shallowly into him.

“I’ve told you not to do that!” Erik’s voice is rough; his face looks pained from trying not to come so soon. Charles can’t help the cheeky smile slip onto his face. But it’s quickly dissipated as Erik gets his revenge by sliding almost out and fucking into him hard, managing to nail that little bunch of nerves. Charles can only hold on and enjoy the ride as Erik holds onto his hips and fucks him desperately. For several minutes Charles hangs on to the bed as Erik pounds into him. Both of them groaning and Charles shouting for ‘more’.

After some well-placed thrusts Erik slows for a brief moment coming back down to lean over Charles and kiss him leisurely as he thrust slowly and shallowly into him, nearly hitting his prostate every time. Charles has coined it his ‘lovers phase’. Every time they’ve fucked fast Erik always slows it down for a few moments to really enjoy it all, feel it. Every time Charles feels cherished, loved, and complete. 

He can tell Erik’s barely hanging on and that warm buzzing of his orgasm has been rising up in him for a while. “Come for me.” Charles half whispers half groans into Erik’s ear where he’s been sucking and licking Charles neck. Erik groans into Charles neck and his thrust pick up speed again and short thrusts are slamming into Charles. Charles feels the buzzing in his head, chest, and stomach rising high and fast with only Erik’s shoulders to anchor him. 

Erik finally reaches between them to stroke Charles own leaking cock and with surprisingly few strokes that’s it. Charles comes powerfully, gasping and groaning, the buzzing finally bursting free. Charles can’t help but clamp down on Erik’s cock as is slides in once, twice, three times and stills a moment as Erik clings to him groaning into his neck and then milking his own orgasm for all it’s worth. 

Charles loves every moment before, during, and after but he loves right at the end possibly the most when Erik clings to him during his orgasm, _knowing_ that Erik loves him completely.

He sighs disappointingly as Erik slowly lowers him to the bed, face finally emerging from the crook of Charles neck. Charles’s legs releases Erik’s waist and regretfully Erik pulls out. Erik signs contentedly, falling down beside Charles on the bed. After a few heart beats he rolls the condom off and deposits it in the trash bin nearest the bed rolling back to Charles. Charles stretches happily loving the feeling of his used and tired muscles. 

Erik wraps his arms around Charles and holds him to his chest nuzzling Charles hair. Erik is not usually the type of guy to fall asleep right after but it was almost finals week for him too and he’d been up late studying as well so he drops off to sleep quickly. Charles kisses him gently and extracts himself from Erik’s arms. He throws the comforter over his sleeping boyfriend and treks to the shower, ideas already swimming in his head. By the time he sits back down at his desk, freshly showered and freshly fucked he’d rewritten the paragraph in his head and had several more planned by the time his fingers even touch the keys.


End file.
